


Trying his goddamn best baby

by Graceknowsworst



Category: Supernatural
Genre: #I dont know what these tags are, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Classroom, Cool Dean, Deanisadisaster, Drinking, Flirting, Hungoverdean, M/M, Makeup, Nicknames, Pierced Dean Winchester, Punk Dean, but not really, intercourse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graceknowsworst/pseuds/Graceknowsworst
Summary: Dean is hungover.Disclaimer: I write these chapters when I'm drunk. Ily.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was drunk while writing this, I still am so pls b nice. And I'm sorry. I will ONLY b updating when I drink. Because why not. Kissie. xxxxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was drunk while writing this, I still am so pls b nice. And I'm sorry. I will ONLY b updating when I drink. Because why not. Kissie. xxxxx

Dean was hungover. Very. He was also still a little bit drunk.

Dean was also in class. It was early and he'd been up all night drinking and fucking and had just made it home in time to see the sun come up. Yes it was only Monday and yes, exams were in a week but Dean still apparently thought it was appropriate to start drinking at 11, on a Sunday night. 

He was propped up in one hand, conking out because Miss Bradburys voice was like a song when the door opened and in walked a vision.  
He looked like Sid Vicious. If Mr Vicious had been raised right. His tshirt was white and his jeans were ripped and by God, Dean fell in love right then and there. 

He took out the compact in his pocket that held his bronzer and checked himself out. His tongue was still bright red from the rasberry cruiser he had downed before leaving home that morning and he had bags in his bags, but his eyebrows had stayed on point all night and his hair was clean.

He put away the compact and made eye contact with this new stud, who had at that point been staring at Dean for all of 5 minutes while he had his inner dilemma, and made a point of blowing a kiss. Dean was nothing if not forward.  
Mr Vicious, still at the front of the room for reasons unknown, turned a violent shade of red. Dean was delighted by this, he wondered if the red went all the way down to his toes. He giggled at the thought.  
Mr Vicious, who was still looking at Dean, quickly scanned the room before blowing one back. This delighted Dean to no end, he would definitely have a boyfriend by the end of the day. Now if only he could find out his name. 

"Castiel Novak." How convenient, Dean was startled out of his thoughts by his homeroom teacher who had decided to introduce Castiel in her outdoor voice this fine morning. Castiel was still standing at the front of the room, very awkwardly, but also somehow sexy. God those thighs, and he was turning, turning, turning to say thank you to Miss Bradbury when-oh what an ass. Hallelujah.

Castiel sat down at the front if the classroom and Dean had an "ah ha" moment. He had been sitting in the back of the classroom all these years like a god damn chump. Next to stoner Dave and Mickey W, Dean would never be able to reach his full potential. Making a quick decision, he grabbed his 1(one) pen that he found on the ground and his piece of paper he had ripped out of Mickeys book, he tip toed to the front of the classroom and sat in the remaining seat next to Castiel who was staring at Dean with wide eyes. 

Dean stared back and moved his desk so his and Castiels were flush against each other. Dean was trying to look flirty but with the whole hungover thing, he only managed to look like he was holding back a fart. This didn't deter him so he held out his hand sexily and introduced himself.

"Hi I'm Dean, but you can call me later." Oh boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drinks: 4-5 different flavoured vodka cruiser all in quick succession.


	2. Dean is still drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finds out hes still drunk I guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mixed Smirnoff and midori so im a bit.mkre fuckedbthan last time. I wrote this in ten minutes after a party so enjoy and have fun I love you.xxx if you have any recommendation ofbwhat should happen next, let me kno because I am drunk and bi af so im also dumb as fuck. Anyway sweatis. I love everyone who kudoses and everyone who doesnt. Love you alll cxoxoxoxo

Dean decided that Castiel was going to be his boyfriend. Not because of his great looks, and rocking ass, but because of his personality and the fact that he probably didnt go out drinking every other night and he didn't pop caps.  
Cas was soooo good to Dean, he let him borrow his pen. This was not to be taken lightly as Dean was notorious for stealing pens. But Dean wanted to make a good first impression on his future husband. 

They worked on their English papers coming up, until the bell rang. This is when Dean remembered that he was still drunk, and would possibly need to be escorted to his next class. He looked upon Castiel and in his soberest voice asked; "Hello my new friend. Would you please accompany me to my next learning facility? I seem to have a bit of vertigo."  
Nice if Dean, he thought. The english accent was a good touch. Casti would never know he was drunk.  
Castiel nodded and took Dean by the arm to 107, where he had calculus. Dean was pleased by the closeness but not so pleased by the fact that his brain felt like it was floating.  
While holding his arm, Castiel tried to make conversation. "I like your nose ring" he said. Dean thanked him happily and then proceeded to freak out inside as he didn't remember getting his nose pierced. He subtly felt his right nostril and felt his stomach drop and then was a ring that hugged the cartilage. Oh god, Dean wanted to scream. Not again. But he had to move on so he didn't say it was new or that he had blacked out. But he did remember to take deep breaths like that drunk sorority girl told him at that birthday party a few weeks ago. Each step was like wearing lead shoes but they eventually got to class where they bid their goodbyes and Dean struggled his way to a seat in the back.  
Oh god. Whywas every Wednesday morning like this. Why couldn't he just drink without feeling like his body was rotting, was that too much to ask.  
Anyway, Calculus was boring and he fell asleeo a few times due to getting home right before school but he soldiered on and went to lunch where he proceeded to throw the fuck up in the garbage can near the doorway. Life was good.  
Castiel had obviously seen this display of beauty but somehow decided to yell out to him across the cafeteria.  
"Dean! Hey! Come sit with me!" And sit with him Dean did. He planted his ass down and had lunch with Cas. Watching him slurp at his milk and such. The white moustache it brought with it was so sexy, Dean thought it was inappropriate.  
He watched as Cas ate his spaghetti with speaking openly about his life.  
"So anyway, I was thinking of dyeing my.hair blue but I don't think my parents will let me. What do you think?" Dean wasn't used to being addressed like this and almost creamed his pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, im Australian so idk what subjects Americans do or how school works but I still Love them. Love you babeys xoxo gossip girl.
> 
> Drinks: Started the night with a small bottle of a Midori mix. Then mixed the last gulp of that with straight Smirnoff, this was followed by a few cups of strong sex on the beach, then that was followed by four pineapple vodka cruisers. All throughout this, I was drinking from my friends water bottle of red wine. I was wrong just before, I started the night with a cup of sex on the beach THEN everything else.


	3. The third one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so, tonight, I may b ok to write this, but earlier I was so drunk I didnt kno where my body was. I met a couple that had arrived at the party lile 20minutes before I met them and I was surprised as fuck. Im trying not to vomit now so this one is probably bad as fuck.

Dean and cas turned out ti be a really cool couple. Deanhad some priblems sure, he drank befire school and did bad stuff, but he was also really pretty and so was cas. They becane better friends, with dean going to cas's every fuckin day and them hudt bonding over shit. U know how it is. On those days, dean wouldn't drink but he WOULD probs pop a few caps, thats bit unlikely lol. Hehe. Dean had yet to invite cas over to his, so when ge did it wasa pleasant surprise. By the time theu got to the door, dean was buzxing full of nerves, almost like if he was full of bees.haha. I dont know. Deans dad wasn't here, and neirher was his brother, Sam who was currently staying with a foster family. The trailer was small ns decrepit, but it was home. Or something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please like amd comment bevause I love u and my wife hababababab I don't get drunk often so be grateful senoritas. I love u and I hate racism goodnight. Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox kisses from me bitches.


End file.
